


Definitely Worth Everything For The Past Six Years:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Just Right Series: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Eloping, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e02 No Ke Ali'i Wahine A Me Ka 'Aina (For Queen and Country), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Love, Loving Marriage, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Second Chances, Slash, Time off, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve decided to surprise Danny, While they are having fun in London, The Seal wants to do this right, & he hopes that Danny will say, "Yes", Cause he couldn't imagine living everyday without him, What does Danny say?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & enjoy!!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve decided to surprise Danny, While they are having fun in London, The Seal wants to do this right, & he hopes that Danny will say, "Yes", Cause he couldn't imagine living everyday without him, What does Danny say?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & enjoy!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams had a funny feeling that his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, was up to something, They were getting over the excitement of meeting the queen, & having some well deserved fun in London, after stopping a possible terrorist attack from happening, Steve announced out of the blue, that he has a surprise for his blond adonis. Which made Danny all the more suspicious of him, But he went along with it.

 

Steve covered the loudmouth detective's eyes with a blindfold, & got him into the rental car, that they gotten, when they had arrived in London, "Can you tell where we are going now, Steven ?", Steve chuckled, & said, "Nope, Danno, It's a surprise, I don't want to ruin it", The Former New Jersey Native knew when to quit, while he was ahead, & he sighed, & kept quiet, til they got to their destination. Danny trusts Steve, & the former seal knew that, so he would just keep quiet, til they get there.

 

When they got there, Steve helped Danny with his sense of direction, & the seal asked, "Okay, Ready ?", "Yeah, I am ready", The Blond assured him, "Okay, 1, 2, 3, Open your eyes !", he exclaimed in a commanding tone, Danny was completely amazed that there was a mini boat, all decorated in a romantic setting, & a dinner set up for two. Danny looked at him with a gasp, & his eyes were filling with emotion, & tears. Steve got one knee, & took the out the ring box, & opened it, flipping back towards to Danny, so he could see it, & Steve was filled with emotion too.

 

"Danny...I", he had stop to clear his throat, & started again, after he composed himself, "Danny, I never felt more alive, than I am, When I am with you, I thank you for that, & I love you so much, Especially for the extremely wonderful gift of a second chance. I knew that you would be the one for me, when he hit a year of being partners together, You know the real me, Accepted me, & I just wanted to tell you, Everything that I endured in the past, Nothing compared to these six years, almost seven, It was definitely worth it all, Will you continue to make me happy ?, Would you please marry me ?", he asked hopefully, as he waited for his answer.

 

With a nod, Danny said smiling, as tears were trickling down his cheeks, "Yes, Steve, Yes, I will marry you", The Five-O Commander lets out a whoop, & swung Danny around, as he hugged him, & they shared a kiss, as soon as Steve puts him down. "I called in a few favors, We are gonna a romantic sunset boat ride", Danny smiled, & said, "Sounds perfect, Love", & they got on it, & enjoyed the ride, as they had their dinner. They couldn't wait any longer, so they went to get their wedding rings, & all the necessary paperwork done, & had a quickie ceremony, & decided to have a dinner to celebrate with their ohana, to make up for doing this fast, & not letting them know. They both decided to use Danny's last name & his last name together, when they were done, they each said this to each other.

 

"I love you, Commander Williams-McGarrett," Danny said with a smile that could out do the stars, Steve smiled bigger, & said, "I love you too, Detective Williams-McGarrett," & they held hands, & they went back to their car, & went back to their hotel, so they can make their new marriage official, & legal. They are actually looking forward to their new lives together, as a newlywed couple, & they can't wait to celebrate with their ohana, as soon as they get home.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
